It's a cat thing
by Lilybug85
Summary: Kurt and his sister Chloe are Mai,a cat/human hybrid. They hide from Maihunters and try to blend in with the everyday world. And their successful ,until Glee club that is... Eventual Klaine and chalek.
1. Prologue

I ran. Every instinct wanting to flee from the creature behind me. Time slips away every second it takes for my aching feet to hit the ground. It speeds up knowing only to follow. I dash up the winding staircase only to lose balance and fall to my knees. It stops, I feel it's hot breath on my neck. I'm exhausted and only have enough energy to scream as everything goes black.


	2. The Switch

Screams echo as she writhes in a pool of blood, all too soon she sees her last life escape her body and her soul descends to the underworld. Standing by is no ordinary civilian wearing an evil smirk as the the life drains from the Mai by his feet.

"Chloe!" Kurt yells as he shakes her awake from the haunting memory of their mother's death yesterday. "You were screaming again." States her brother, as he reaches forward and holds her as they cry. Empty sobs tremor through their bodies before Kurt pulls away,Dad says the only way to escape from the Maihunters in Carmel was to move into a new house. "We start high school in an hour." Kurt makes an attempt at a smile, but fails falls back on her pillow, it's going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Kurt pulls into the school parking lot, he feels relief. For the first time in 36 hours he feels like a normal kid. "Coming, Chloe?" He calls as he steps out of the car. She follows him through the doors, if she was going to be mopey all day he hopes he doesn't have any classes with her.

Chloe leaves his side in search of her locker the second they walk in the building. His locker number is 107. As he scans the locker numbers, he finds his. He punches in the combo and twists and yanks but it won't budge. "Here let me help you." A boy with sun kissed skin, dark, curly hair and bright hazel eyes looks up at him and fixes his locker. "Thanks ... I'm Kurt ." He offers his hand and the beautiful boy takes it and grins." Blaine." Just one simple word and his heart starts to race and pound in his chest. "I've got Biology, what do you have?" "Same." Kurt replies. "Maybe I could walk you down? I know a shortcut." Blaine grabs his hand pulls him along.

Through the day he met a lot of people, Blaine introduced him of course, and most if them encouraged that he join Glee Club. Although he wasn't huge on singing he thought he'd amuse them. So after 7th period Blaine caught up to him and led him to the choir room. "Alright guys, we have a new person joining us, uh Kurt, is it?" He nodded," Okay well, show us whatcha got." Kurt waked to the front and began.

Dark in the city night is a wire

Steam in the subway earth is afire

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

Woman you want me give me a sign And catch my breathing even closer behind

Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo

He continues the song but starts to feel weary of something behind him. As the song finishes three armored men burst in the room and pointed guns to the back of Kurt's head. This is it, either we've been discovered or my family's been reported. The whole room gasps as Kurt turns to face them. He, using one swift kick, knocks them all out with a powerful blow to the jaw. " I hope you'll consider my offer to join Glee club ." He said with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He turned on his heel and left the room of people with their mouths gaping open.


	3. Questions questions

Chapter 2; questions, questions

"Kurt would you like to tell me why the hell I got a phone call from the school saying that you were able to fight off three gunmen who presumably tried to kill you?" Burt yelled as Kurt and Chloe walked through the door. "It was nothing, Dad." Kurt replied. "Gunmen? Three? How?" Chloe stuttered. "I put "the sleeper" on them in one kick." He said proudly. "Yeah in front of sixteen kids and a teacher." Burt snorted. "So, have any ideas on how your getting out of this one?" "No,not one." Kurt muttered honestly. "We'll you have to come up with some explanation as to how to get out of this. Now, go to school." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chloe's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As me and my brother walked through the school doors, all conversation stopped, and they stared at us. We went on walking, one of the jocks put a foot out to trip me, I simply did a front flip over his foot. The look on his face was priceless, I guess being Mai had its advantages. Alec, one of the jocks, had a basketball in hand and walked over, the girls swarming him. "Do you need something?" I asked. He came really close and whispered in my ear, "Having a nice day so far?" I shivered, what was he doing? It has to be on purpose. "Pretty good I'd say. But at least I'm not some stupid jock with his basketball going "look at me. Look at me." I have a life outside this school." He got closer still , his minty breath caressing my skin,"You have no idea."

I, suddenly furious, grabbed his basketball and threw it into a trash can over forty feet away. "I gotta get to class." He grabbed my arm and went in to kiss me, but his cousin, Jasmine, cleared her voice to interrupt and dragged him away. This was going to be a hellava temptation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I walked to my locker, briefly making eye contact with Chloe before she broke away to talk to Amy, her best friend who transferred with us. I barely made it to my locker before Blaine comes up to me and drags me into an empty classroom. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" He said as grinds his teeth." No, but I'll let you ask a few questions, but not about what occurred during my audition. In return, I want you to never tell a single soul anything about what I answer. Deal?" I offered . "Wh-" he started, "Not here, " I stated as I cut him off. "You know the park in Westerville? There's a secluded spot behind the flower patch. Meet me at six, kay?" I smirked and strolled out . This is going to be a long day...

After school, I went straight to the park. Blaine was already there, flashing his brilliant white teeth in a smile that could put the sun to shame. We sat down and I answered question after question. "Only one more, why'd you move here?" "Well..." I looked over his shoulder and saw a very familiar smirk . It could only be... But it couldn't I moved to get away. Yet here he is, flashing his evil smile. Blaine must have noticed my pale features and followed my gaze. "Oh,hey. Kurt, this is my boyfriend Sebastian." "Oh believe me. We've met before."


	4. A Familiar Face

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kurt's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I stood and backed away, why was he here? He's Blaine's boyfriend, seriously? Why would I think the Maihunters couldn't find us here? Blaine, looking confused asked, "Kurt, are you okay?" "Yeah, I gotta go." I walked away as fast as I possibly could. Maybe I could throw him off my trail, or find some way to dispose of him before he threatens my family. Either way, I have to find Chloe.

~~~~~~~~Blaine's POV~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kurt, this is Sebastian, my boyfriend." I introduced. "Oh believe me, we've met before." Sebastian smirked. Kurt's face went from shock to disbelief to fear in a matter of seconds. He looked like a cornered animal,"Kurt, you okay?" I asked with genuine concern." Yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go." He ran off looking hurt. "Where do you know him from?" I asked. "We went to the same school. Must've recognized me." He said, with a hint of something predatory behind his eyes. He shrugged, "Wanna go get coffee?" He offered. I nodded needing the distraction, we walked hand in hand towards the street."Why don't you go order, I have a phone call to make." I shrugged and stepped through the doors, catching a barely audible whisper of "We found him."

~~~~~~~~~~Chloe's POV~~~~~~~~~~~ I was walking home, it was starting to get dark out and my night vision was adjusting to the lighting. I heard feet fall into place behind me. As I turned, a person grabbed me, I was thrown off my feet and grabbed the closest thing; a tree branch. I held on and kicked my attacker in the jaw, it didn't faze him. I heard a rustling in the trees, a person dropped down from beside me took out his claws and slit his throat. Claws? "You'll need to be more careful next time." I gasped, "Alek? Your Mai? But how -" he cut me off "We need to go, now!" He voice was urgent. I was shaking, he gave me his coat and grabbed my hand, pulling me away.

"Kurt!" I called, my brother was a little ways down the path and ran up to us. He looked flustered and panicked, he was always the calm one. "Kurt, what's wrong?" I demanded. "I - he - Chloe! They found us!" Alek grabs both of us behind him as he bounds to a foreign address and shoves us and himself inside and bolts the door. "Look, we need to get to a safe place. So they can't hurt us, Jasmine lets take them down to the basement" "What about dad? They could go after him, or Amy?!" Alek calmed me down and when I wouldn't shut up, he stopped me mid-sentence with a kiss. It didn't last long but it was tender and sweet and his lips were really soft. "I'll look out for them Chloe." He said softly. I just nodded and pecked him on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sebastian's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Blaine disappeared behind the café doors, I pulled my phone out and called "J". "J, we found them." Are you sure? You know what happened last time... "I'm sure, the Hummels are just within reach, the closer I get to Kurt's best friend, the closer I get to Kurt." If you think this will work, I'll get Alpha to approve. When you get the chance, tell him J sends his regards. Just make sure Blaine doesn't find out. "See ya J." Blaine chose that moment to walk out of the café with two drinks an a scone. " I got us a scone," he leaned over and kissed me passionately, before pulling away and sitting down at a table outside. "You okay?" He asked, "I'm fine, just fine." He smirked to himself. Blaine smiled cluelessly.


End file.
